


Girl Next Door

by quietlyposts



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Oral Sex, Smut, and they were neighbors (oh my god they were neighbors), you ever see an image and it's burned into your brain forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyposts/pseuds/quietlyposts
Summary: Katya has a crush on her neighbor, and that crush is only intensified when she actually, ya know, sees her.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back, back, back again? inspired by the guitar photo (you know the one, with the breastplate?), and Full Coverage Fridays.
> 
> this photo::: https://trixiemattel.bigcartel.com/product/guitar-babe-print

Katya was upside down, palms pressed firmly on her apartment's suspicious at best carpet, the first time she heard her neighbor sing.

The other girl had moved in a few months prior, which Katya had also heard; the sound of a suitcase thudding against each step and muffled swearing; and since then her movements had become sort of a soundtrack to Katya's days. Normally, she couldn't really hear what was going on over there, just rustling movement or the murmur of conversation, but sometimes she heard the girl literally scream with laughter; a jarring but joyful sound that always made Katya smile too.

But this time was different. Katya felt a little thump against the wall her back was resting on, and then the faint pangs of a guitar being tuned. Her neighbor must've sat to lean against the same living room wall Katya was bracing her back on.

And then she heard it; a few familiar chords followed by the voice of an angel. The voice coming through the wall was smooth and sweet but pleasantly low, and each word was clearly enunciated. Katya flipped off the wall to a sitting position, her head spinning gently as the blood rushed out, and sat in awe as the voice seemed to gain confidence with each word.

Katya adjusted to relax into a butterfly pose, letting the swell of the music fill and distract her mind- it was the deepest relaxation she'd had in a long time. And that's what started her newest obsession; eavesdropping on the chorus of Landslide sung by the prettiest voice she'd ever heard quickly replacing Bowie knives and finding mannequin parts as her favorite hobby. 

☀️

Katya groaned in annoyance as she clawed at the edge of her bedroom window one last time. The sun was blinding through the glass, promising a beautiful day outside that Katya frankly didn't want to deal with. But the window she always used to smoke out of stubbornly refuses to open so she's left with no choice. She slides a pair of shorts up her legs and stumbles out of her bedroom, hair disheveled and bangs falling in her eyes, to force herself out onto the balcony and into the heat.

She slides the door open and steps out into the sunlight, gaze down and focused on lighting her cigarette. She finally gets a sweet lungful of smoke, and realizes she can hear the familiar sound of her Songbird Neighbor's guitar. Katya raises her eyes up to look around, only to inhale much too quickly and choke a little at the sight before her.

On the balcony next to her, making direct eye contact through orange lensed sunglasses, is her neighbor: the little Songbird she obsessively wonders about and frequently eavesdrops on. She's beautiful, is the first thing Katya notices, she's golden tan and flushed delightfully pink from the heat. Her guitar is in her lap, long fingers with perfect french tips dancing along the fret, and as Katya follows them down the neck of the guitar her own hand falls away from her mouth, cigarette burning idly. She desperately wishes she was wearing something other than running shorts and a ratty tank top, because the other blonde is fucking hot.

So hot, in fact, that it takes a few blinks before she realizes with a jolt that the Songbird Neighbor is naked. Katya's eyes focus in on the extremely generous rise of her breasts half hidden by guitar, before sliding down to thick thighs. The air is suddenly still and silent, and Katya realizes that the music has stopped. Her eyes dart back up, and she sees that Songbird Neighbor is staring at her blankly, lips parted slightly in what Katya assumes is disbelief.

"Katya." Katya volunteers much too loudly into the silence, in leu of her saying anything stupider. She quickly takes another drag, her heart racing as the woman just raises an eyebrow slightly.

But then her neighbor starts a little, honking out one of her loud laughs, shifting the guitar in her lap as she cradles it.

"Trixie." Katya feels the grin on the face, and is pleased when Trixie smiles back.

"You're very talented." Katya offers again, pointing her cigarette toward Trixie's guitar, trying desperately to maintain eye contact and not let her gaze drift.

"Thank you." Trixie's tone is honey sweet and so warm, "I did grow them myself."

It takes Katya a moment to register that she did equally gesture to the guitar and Trixie's chest, and then she's howling with laughter too. She learns over the railing of her balcony, toward Trixie's and puts on a croaky voice.

"I listen to you through the walls, Barbara."

Trixie throws her head back as she laughs, and her sunglasses topple off and into the ground.

“Well, I'm sure our shitty walls act as a sort of autotune.” The eyeroll, and the smirk on Trixie's face, tells Katya that she absolutely does not have any doubt in her talent. Katya immediately find that sexy and admirable, and she feels herself lean forward a little more.

“Maybe it does, or maybe the asbestos in those walls is just eating my brain.” Trixie grins again, so Katya pushes forward, "I think I'll need to hear more to decide."

"I'll start knocking before I start, so you can make sure to keep your ear to the wall." Katya grins wide enough it hurts her cheeks a little, and then feels it freeze on her face as Trixie casually lifts the guitar off her lap and leans it against the railing.

Trixie plucks her sunglasses from the ground, placing them delicately back into her mass of blonde hair, her own eyes trailing over Katya’s biceps as she raises her gaze to make eye contact again. She makes no move to cover up, though, even as it takes Katya a moment to meet her gaze.

Trixie is clearly not the kind of girl to be shy, and Katya is not the kind of girl to be ashamed, and so she feels no guilt as her eyes wander over the soft curves of Trixie’s waist, and the frankly impressive rise of her breasts.

"Aren't you afraid of guitar shaped tan lines, mama? Maybe you should be practicing inside." Katya blurts.

Trixie tosses her hair over her shoulders, hands coming up to finally cover her soft pink nipples which Katya desperately had been trying not to stare at. She lets out an exaggerated, high pitched moan, which sends Katya into peels of laughter.

“Ooh, but it gets so hot!” She whines, she bounces her own tits as she moans, and Katya is equally amused by it and hot for it. “Actually, this is mostly all fake tan, so no worries.”

Katya responds with something, she knows she does, but all she can think about is Trixie in her bed, her hands leaving streaks of tanner on Katya’s pale skin, her perfect makeup smudging as she tosses her head on Katya’s pillow. Trixie has a playful glint in her eye that makes it pretty apparent that she knows exactly what Katya’s thinking, but she doesn’t comment.

“Really, though, I’d love to hear you actually play, sometime.” Katya can feel the tension bleeding into the edges of the conversation, and she's desperately trying to keep her libido in check before Trixie starts to think she's only wants in her bed. 

“I play an open mic. The next one is Thursday." Trixie is leaning on the balcony now, too, and Katya is thankful she has on a pair of tiny yellow bikini bottoms. 

“Of course I do!” Katya wiggled her phone out of her shorts pocket, stretching it over to the balcony so Trixie could take it. “Just tell me a time, I’ll be there.”

"If you don't show, I'll know where to find you.” Trixie's nails click on the screen for a moment, and when Katya takes her phone back, it's open to a new contact; 'Trixie’ with a sparkle emoji.

“I'll see you there.” and then Trixie is gone, leaving Katya alone on the balcony with a burnt out cigarette and the smell of coconut lotion.

☀️

A few days later, Katya stands in front of her tiny closet, taking in the assortment of fabrics and colors, and waiting for inspiration to strike. Her hair is dripping wet down her neck, and she really needed to start getting ready if she was gonna get there early enough to find a good seat for Trixie’s show.

She'd heard Trixie's door shut while she was in the shower, and now that she was alone in the silence she was starting to get little bubbles of excited nerves. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and stretching until she felt the pull in her shoulders. Don't get manic now, Mama. Be chill.

Exhaling slowly, she extends her hands without any further though. She pulls out her black jeans and a fitted, black cropped top and wriggles into them, shoving her feet into Docs before she could overthink the choices.

Katya climbs onto the bathroom counter to lean in close to the mirror and smudge some black eyeliner into her waterline, and carefully line her lips in red. She lets her bobbed hair settle into it's natural waves, fiddling a little with her bangs to try and arrange them so that they won't fall too much into her eyes. She really needs to trim them, but she's found herself sleeping almost normally lately; significantly cutting back on the amount she spent standing in front of the mirror and contemplating her hair with a pair of scissors in hand.

Finally, she pulls open her drawer and rifles through her assorted and mostly handmade necklaces, before settling on a chain dangling with Barbie arms and legs, and a single earring of a dainty hand.

Katya shoved her wallet and her phone into her pockets, dancing foot to foot as she got them to fit in. She yanked her favorite shawl off the couch as she went, a sheer black thing with long fringe and a lot of embroidered and beaded flowers. The weight of it on her shoulders helped her feel grounded as she watches the sunset while she waits for her Uber.

She had a blonde to catch.

☀️

The open mic is at one of those exposed brick/unfinished wood/unpolished steel Hipster spots, which Katya is a little thankful for, because just as many people are drinking cold brews as they are actual brews. There's a little stage space set up along the far wall, an amp and mic waiting. There's no spotlight, but there is a dangling Edison bulb that sends a pretty Amber light over the space. Katya recognizes Trixie' guitar in a stand by the amp, even though she doesn't see her in the room.

She finds a spot close to the stage and a bit to left, so she won't be front and center and in Trixie's face, but close enough that she won't miss a word. The show's not due to start for another hour, and now that she's not worried she'll be late, her nerves slide away.

Once she settles in, a tiny boy with an undercut and 3 nose piercings slinks over to take her order, and she ends up getting pretzels and a coffee at his recommendation. Katya distracts herself as she waits with her phone, trying to prevent herself from trying to peek into every doorway she she's for a glimpse of teased blonde hair.

She jumps a little when the plate slides in front of her, waving off the waiter with an assurance she doesn't want any change. She blinks blankly at the plate; she's actually not hungry at all, just unsure of what to do in the wait.

"Rookie mistake. You've gotta have them with honey." Katya whips her head up, grinning already, to meet Trixie's eye as she leans in to set a little bowl down. Trixie beams back. "You came."

"Only for the pretzels." Katya returns, eyes trailing over her.

Trixie's wearing a short pink gingham dress with a little bow nestled between her breasts, which nearly overflow over the built-in cups. The straps are a halter that tightly across Trixie's shoulder blades, and even though Katya can't see it, she's sure there's a matching bow on the back of Trixie's neck. She wants to yank them both loose with her teeth.

"Rotted! Aren't you going to eat those?" When Trixie taps the edge of her plate, Katya immediately notices that her previously long french tips are now a short, smooth manicure. Katya can't stop the excitement from bubbling over a little, and she shakes her head and she leans up and over into Trixie's space more.

"Nope. Saving room for dessert." Trixie barks another laugh, shoving the palm of her hand into Katya's shoulder, who immediately dramatically whines "ow, ow, ow!" as she rocks away on her stool. Trixie pulls the other stool at the table closer to Katya, and then perches on it, long tan legs crossing and sliding against Katya's.

"Don't mind if I do, then." Trixie doesn't wait for a response before she starts tearing a pretzel into little bites, soaking each one in the honey.

Trixie sits with her, eating all Katya's pretzels, and then ordering two mugs of hot tea, and they talk. It's the most riveting conversation Katya thinks she's ever had. Trixie is engaging, and wickedly funny, and every once in a while she slides the smooth, pristine white of the toe of her stiletto into the patch of exposed skin between Katya's Doc and the cuff of her jeans. It sends a little chilly up Katya's spine each time, and by the little twitch of Trixie's smile she knows it.

The hour passes quickly, and before Katya knows it, someone steps forward and taps on the microphone. They start a little speech that Katya fully doesn't hear a word of, because Trixie stands with a wink and heads toward the stage. She picks up her guitar and slings it around her neck, and the waiter from earlier hands her the amp plug so she doesn't have to bend over. She strums it a few times as she steps up to the mic, ensuring it's still in tune.

"Hi, I'm going to pull you into a false sense of security with covers, and then rip it away by finishing with an original; Trixie Mattel."

The crowd, and Katya, laugh and Trixie just smirks as she shifts foot to foot, settling into the mic. She strums a few opening chords that makes Katya, and a few other clearly depressed sapphics sit up at attention a little. Trixie laughs, low and warm into the mic before counting in. The moment she starts whistling the familiar tune, Katya's eyes fall shut, and for a moment, she's taken back to a memory of the warmth of her bathtub as the same song floated in through the vents and walls.

Trixie's interpretation of Video Games is warm and rich, Katya feels it fill the room like a wave of honey. She barely gives the room a moment to breathe before she launches into the next song, and Katya has to clap a hand over her mouth to seal in the laugh when she recognizes it as Cher. Trixie gives her an appreciate nod and a wink, and then makes prolonged eye contact as she sings sweetly and sincerely, and Katya bites her lips to keep from giggling. She finishes her covers with Dancing on My Own, and Katya grins when she catches a girl to her right dab at her eyes with a napkin.

"This one's already crying, so I'm gonna start with one of originals." Trixie nods toward the girl who gives a soft, albeit wet sounding, chuckle. "This is called Red Side of the Moon."

Katya knows she's staring, lips parted and smiling, as she clutches her coffee mug. Trixie's voice seems richer, and more ethereal, when she sings her own songs, and Katya finds herself hanging on every word. The song is beautiful, and Trixie's eyes are gently closed as she finishes. She gives the room a moment and it bursts into applause immediately. Trixie gives a little bow, and then, smirking, leans in to the mic and meets Katya's eyes again.

"This is my last song, and I think you'll like it." Trixie addresses the room, but Katya knows it's meant for her. She lifts an eyebrow, smirking back, and settles in for what message Trixie could possibly have to deliver to her.

"I just moved in, I'm the girl next door. I'd like to have you on my hardwood floor. You can call me up, with love, the girl next door."

Katya can feel her cheeks flush, and she can't resist from tapping her feet on her stool with delight. What a fucking little minx! When Trixie slides her eyes over again her own blush blooms, and Katya can hear her little breathy laugh in the beginning of the next line.

When the song ends, Katya scrambles to her feet to give a standing ovation, whistling and calling for an encore, and Trixie rolls her eyes, waving at her. She says a little goodbye into the mic, and then unplugs the amp and walks with her guitar to the back. She comes back rather quickly, guitar case in hand, and looks equally relieved and nervous when she sees Katya standing at her table, lingering.

"May I call you a chariot, my sweet?" Katya says immediately, and the nerves melt away from Trixie's face immediately replaced with a cocky grin.

"Make it an Uber XL and you've got a deal."

As Katya taps away on her keyboard, Trixie reaches out, flicks the tiny hand hanging from Katya's ear. Her long fingers trail down Katya's neck and she makes a surprised little noise when the shoe on the Barbie foot pulls loose.

"I can change her shoes to match my outfits."

Trixie leans in close, her finger touching where the leg would joint into the doll's body. "I fucking hate that."

Katya cackles again, head leaning back so she can look up at Trixie, who's fingers stroke gently over the front of her neck. They just look at each other, smiling, probably looking like fools, until Katya's phone chirps with the ride notification. Trixie picks up her guitar in one hand, and clasps Katya's with the other.

☀️

"Would you like to come in, or shall do a lovely Baby, It's Cold Outside duet?" Katya stops in front of her door, fiddling with her keys.

"Neither," Trixie says, her hand reaching out to rattle Katya's necklace, "but you can come to my place. I'm 100% positive you have a creepy, haunted mannequin in there I don't want watching me get fucked."

Another fit of laughter seizes Katya and she lets herself be pulled forward to the next door, squeezing Trixie's fingers. "Ugly Stefani is a wonderful, pleasant woman; how dare you!"

"Oh my god." Trixie murmurs under her breath, setting her guitar case down gently, and unlocking the door. Katya gives her hand a final squeeze, dragging her hands up jeans in a worry they're starting to sweat as she finally steps through into Trixie's apartment.

It's bizarre being in an exact replica of her own apartment; except the Barbie version. Trixie's apartment looks exactly like she imagined; it's pink and immaculate.

"Do you, ah, want a drink or?" Katya's gaze snaps back over to where Trixie is leaning against the doorway of what Katya knows is her bedroom, guitar case abandoned on the floor. She's smirking, her fingertips trailing over the bow under her breasts, slowly following the curves, and Katya swallows hard.

"No," Katya grins wildly, walking toward her, "maybe a bite though."

"Shut up!" Laughing, Trixie stomped her heeled foot on the hardwood. "You're awful!"

Katya finally reached her, resting her hands on Trixie's hips. Trixie's heels made her just a bit taller than Katya, making the base of her neck right as Katya's lips as Katya leant forward, lips parted to run over the soft flesh.

"No biting then?" Katya spoke into the hollow of Trixie's neck, breath warm and hands pulling Trixie's hips against hers. She felt the little shiver that ran through Trixie, as the other woman sighed and tilted her chin up her own hands rising to tangle in Katya's hair.

"I didn't say that." Trixie's voice was soft, and when Katya smiled, her teeth pressing into Trixie's neck, she moaned breathily.

Trixie pressed closer and Katya took pity on her, kissing up and down her neck and applying the gentlest of pressure with her teeth as she went. Katya's hands slid down her hips to her thighs, then reached back to cup her ass. Trixie hummed, then closed one of the hands she had tangled into Katya's hair into a loose fist, pulling her up to connect their lips.

The swipe of Trixie's tongue against hers had Katya's pussy clenching around nothing, and she knew she was probably embarrassingly wet already. Judging by how deep and desperate Trixie was kissing her, though, she had a feeling she wasn't the only one. Trixie's hands loosened from Katya's hair, and she pulled away just enough to be able to see into her eyes again.

"Bedroom." Trixie leads her through the door, a little shaky in her heels now, and they both giggled a little awkwardly as they both bent to pull off their shoes.

Katya shimmied out of her jeans, cursing quietly when they got stuck in her ankles, glancing up through her bangs to watch as Trixie twisted her arms up behind herself to unzip her dress. Katya lost sight of her in the few seconds of darkness caused by pulling her crop top over her head, and when she emerged she couldn't help but gasp as she saw Trixie out of her dress, clad only in tiny lace panties and matching strapless bra, the pale blue standing stark against her tan skin.

Trixie's eyes darted up to scan over her, smiling smugly, as Katya stood stupidly with her crop top clenched in her hand, naked other than her own red briefs, her nipples hard in the cool air. Trixie gave her a wink, then turned and cleared off her blankets with a quick yank. Katya snapped to her senses quickly, and dropped her shirt, following Trixie to climb into the bed. Katya's knees slid on the sheets as she let out a startled noise, surprised by the satin.

Trixie laughed and pushed her shoulder to knock her off balance, onto her back. Trixie climbed forward to straddle her hips, her own hands trailing over her torso and squeezing her own breasts firmly through her bra. She reached back and snapped it loose, and as soon as it slid off, Katya grasped Trixie's waist and pulled her down. Trixie bracketed her arms above Katya's head, moaning as Katya's mouth closed around one of her nipples, her other hand raising to rub her fingers gently over the bud.

Trixie rocked her hips down against Katya's, the lace of her panties catching on the cotton of Katya's, teasing the friction she needed. Her hands found Katya's hair again, pulling a little rougher this time, and then harder still when Katya just pulled back to moan in return and switch her attention to Trixie's other nipple. Katya's hands trailed down Trixie's back to the waistband of her underwear, pushing at the elastic. Trixie took the hint and reluctantly pulled away, shifting off of Katya so that she could pull her underwear off. Katya did the same, tossing them away and toward her pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

"So, when are you gonna sit on my face?" Katya whines, her eyes on the slick shine between Trixie's thighs, and already settling back onto the mattress without waiting for an answer.

"Looks like right now." Trixie laughs, turning around and carefully swinging her leg over Katya's shoulder. She looked back over her shoulder and she scooted backwards carefully, Katya's hands on her hips guiding her back. Trixie leaned forward, canting her hips, and let out a noise of surprise when Katya's tongue finally ran over her slit. Trixie whimpered, clutching at Katya's thighs, and let her eyes fall shut as she tried her breathing under control. She was already so sensitive that she knew she wouldn't be able to last.

She leant forward, giggling and scooting back a little more when Katya let out a noise of protest and clutched at her thighs when it pulled her away. She let them both adjust to the new position, and then reached down to spread Katya open, her hips twitching when it caused Katya to moan against her. She drug her tongue over Katya's core, tasting her, before focusing her attention on her clit. Trixie felt Katya's thighs tremble under her hands, and let her own hips rock again in response.

Trixie's breathing came a little too hard and a little too fast as Katya committed to pressing her tongue up and into her, and she had to pull away to pant against Katya's inner thigh.

"Oh- God- Katya I can't-" Trixie moaned, her nails pressing crescents into Katya's thighs. Katya's only response was to raise a hand and slap it firmly against Trixie's ass, letting the other woman rock down onto her. Trixie came with a gasp, her hips rolling before finally jerking back, lifting herself off Katya's mouth. Katya's hands kneaded her ass, and Trixie gave herself a few seconds to gather her breath again, before turning her attention back to Katya's pussy.

She closed her mouth around Katya's clit again, who moaned in surprise. She raised a hand and ran her fingers over Katya's opening in question.

"Yes, please." Katya gasped, her hand squeezing Trixie's ass. Trixie hummed around her clit, sliding two fingers easily into Katya, thrusting slowly to match the pattern her tongue was trailing.

"Trix- deeper, please, Trix." Katya was practically whimpering, her legs trembling again, her toes curling.

Trixie pushed her fingers in deep, sucking firmly over Katya's hips, and continued through the jerking of Katya's hips as she came. Katya rambled a stream of Trixie's name and incoherent moaning, her hands slapping gently against Trixie's back as she tried to wordlessly encourage her to turn around. Trixie laughed breathlessly as she turned clumsily, flopping down and pulling Katya to her chest. Their lips pressed together immediately, tasting each other again, and legs tangling. Katya licked over Trixie's lips, and Trixie wrinkled her nose as she pulled away.

"Stay, sleep with me. And then we walk of shame together to yours and have morning sex with Creepy Sarah watching or whatever." Trixie's eyes were already closed, so she couldn't see Katya's smile, but she could feel it on her skin like the warmth of the sun.


End file.
